No Title Yet
by edismysweetie29
Summary: this is my first fic, just the basic episode thing, written by two people, please read and review


Ok, I know this says it is written by one person, but is two people, its our first fic together, I hope u like it, please review(  
  
"Piper, where's my denim skirt that I lent you last week?" Phoebe Halliwell called from her room. "In the washer. I spilled food on it. Sorry." Piper called back. Phoebe groaned. "Great. Now I don't have anything to wear!" "You want to borrow one of my skirts?" Piper asked stepping out of her room, "You know, to repay you for lending me your skirt." "Would you?" Phoebe stuck her head out of her room. "That would be so great!" Phoebe showed Piper the shirt she had picked out, a white tank top with light blue stars. "I have the perfect one." Piper stepped back into her room and came back momentarily with a dark blue skirt. "It really goes well." "Piper, you are a lifesaver!" Piper handed her the skirt, and Phoebe confined herself back to her room. "Paige, are you up yet?" Piper called. Paige stuck her head out of her room. "Now I am. Why did you have to wake me up? You do remember that I don't have a job anymore." "Yes, and you do remember that you agreed to at least get a part time job to bring in some money." Piper countered. "So I think you still need to wake up early." At this, Piper went kwon the stairs. Paige groaned and closed her door.  
  
"So, where's Leo this morning?" Phoebe asked as Piper waked into the room. "You know I don't ever have a clue where he is." Piper teased. "Something tells me he's helping somebody around Hong Kong, because the other night he was mumbling in,.. I think it was Chinese." "oo, that might be a problem." Phoebe groaned. "If Jason happens to run into him, we could be in big trouble, but then again, never mind, he knows were witches, I keep forgetting we told him." "Well, anyways, Leo knows what to do, and can take care of himself." Piper said, trying to have confidence in her husband. "Or at least I hope he does." Piper added to herself. Phoebe looked down at her watch. "I got to run. I have a meeting this morning." Phoebe grabbed her keys from their peg and maker her way for the front door. "Thanks for the skirt." She added as the door slammed shut behind her. "Your welcome." Piper mumbled. She poured herself a cup of coffee and looked at her own watch. Her eyes widened open, and she almost spit her sip of coffee back out. "Paige, I'm leaving." Piper called as she grabbed her purse. When there was no answer, she tried again. "Paige?" she called. "I heard you, I heard you." Paige replied stepping down the stairs. "Go on, you probably don't want to be late for the delivery guy." "Yeah your.. Wait, I never took you he was coming." Piper looked up at her baby half- sister. "What's going on?" Paige's eyes were wide in fear. "It was.. just a wild guess." Piper glared at her. "Uh-huh. And this is just a wild guess that you cast a spell on yourself." "Piper, I can't believe that you would think that." Paige exclaimed pretending to act shocked. "Oh come on Paige, I can see it in your eyes, your lying." Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
Let me listen,  
Let me hear.  
I want the truth  
To be heard in my ear  
But only let it be  
Until the the truth is told  
Then let me hear the heavens shout  
That the time is up and the truth is out.  
  
Paige sighed. "What was that for." an orange glow passed over Paige. "So, Paige, how did you know that I was going to meet the delivery guy?" Piper asked again. "Okay, I cast a spell to see the future, because when I woke up I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, anyway, I got a "premonition" like Phoebe would and I saw the rest of the day. I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but I guess I should." Paige took a deep breath. "I saw a demon attack, and since Phoebe and Leo are gone, you were hurt, and I had to take you to the hospital. I didn't see what happened after that because I opened my eyes in fear of what would happen." As soon as Paige had finished, the grandfather clock struck 9:00. The orange glow came back and passed over Paige. "Piper, are you okay?" Paige asked. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Piper questioned. "Like what?" Paige asked, confuse, and obviously not knowing what just happened to her. "Why would you cast that spell, you know the rules as well as I do, no personal gain for anything, even if it is Wicca." Piper explained to Paige for about the 50th time. "Wait, how do you know I cast a spell?" Paige ventured. "Long story and never mind." Piper sighed  
  
Phoebe quickly rushed into the Bay Mirror, in fear of being eve later than she already was. She fled into her office, not pay8ing attention to where she was going and then she ran into something large and tall. When she looked up, she saw her boyfriend, Jason. "Omg, Jason, what are you doing back?" Phoebe yelled. "Well, I had the week off, so I thought would come and see you." He said ask he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm so happy to see you, I missed you so much!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I missed you too." Jason told her. "Oh crap, there's a staff meeting." That's ok, I'll pick you up around 7 tonight, ok, Jason said as he kissed her on the cheek. "That would be great." Phoebe said.  
  
"Piper, watch out!" Paige screamed as an energy ball was coming at her, but it was too late, the energy ball had hit piper in the face and knocked her out. Paige quickly scrambled over to piper and grabbed a hold of her then orbed out into her car. She jammed her key into the ignition, started the car, and sped to the hospital. 


End file.
